


When I Was Sixteen (My Senses Fooled Me)

by elesteria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesteria/pseuds/elesteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa takes Kageyama's fingers into his mouth and this is how he's going to start taking Kageyama apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Was Sixteen (My Senses Fooled Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was rated 'Mature', more for precautions sake. As well, this story is short, but mostly because the second half that I had planned for it ended up being better suited for a future project. An 'Oikawa and Iwaizumi double teaming Kageyama' fic /sweats
> 
> Dedicated to my Twitter feed, because they're all a bunch of instigators.

Oikawa’s first impression of Kageyama isn’t a favourable one. Too often can he turn, only to find Kageyama staring, watching with wide eyes, and a blank expression. At first Oikawa thinks that it’s judgement, watching every move Oikawa makes, and storing them away. It isn’t until later that Oikawa realizes that it’s admiration.

Kageyama might look like he’s all soft edges and vapid thoughts, but looks are deceiving. He’s abrupt and socially inept. He doesn’t know how to interact with those around him, and he is nothing but a thorn in Oikawa’s side.

All it takes is to catch a glimpse of Kageyama watching him, for Oikawa to slip. And sure, those slips are nothing more than minuscule mistakes that no one else notices, but he’s sure that Kageyama does. So when Kageyama comes into the gym one morning, face flushed pink from the cold outside, he steps forward without thought.

Oikawa pushes Kageyama down to the gym floor, promptly squatting down beside him. He takes Kageyama’s hands into his own, smoothes his thumb over the knuckles of Kageyama’s fingers and checks his nails. They’re colder than Oikawa had expected, fingers red and chilled from being outside without gloves.

“You can’t practice if your fingers are this stiff. You’ll end up hurting yourself.” The words sound hollow, even to Oikawa’s own ears. An excuse, the words are nothing but a flimsy excuse. Kageyama blinks slowly, expression unchanging, but Oikawa thinks he sees a flicker of something in his eyes. It’s enough, enough of a sign that he doesn’t bother hesitating as he pulls Kageyama up from where they’d been sitting on the gym floor.

“Come on,” Oikawa lets go of Kageyama’s hand, but he knows that Kageyama will follow him. He heads off to the club room, knowing that no one will be there at this time. He waits until Kageyama is in the room with him, before he closes the door and flicks the lock. 

Oikawa pushes Kageyama down into the matts on the other end of the room, bracing himself with his knees on either side of Kageyama’s. When he’s settled, he takes one of Kageyama’s hands and brings it up close to his face. Kageyama’s fingers twitch, as if they want to close around the hand holding them, before they relax. Oikawa breathes hotly on them, before he leans forward the last few inches and licks along the cold digits.

 _Still cold._ Oikawa thinks as he wraps his lips around two of Kageyama’s fingers, tongue curling around them. He sucks on them and Kageyama jerks against him, eyes wide and wondering. Oikawa smirks around his fingers, because this is what he’s been waiting for.

He knows he has Kageyama then, with the ways his pupils are blown and his breathe heaves from his lungs. He’s watching Oikawa with rapt attention, a small whine escaping him as Oikawa pulls off of his fingers, teeth scraping their pads as he goes.

Oikawa grins, because he can feel Kageyama growing hard underneath him and that was what he had been aiming for. He leans in one last time, lapping at the palm of Kageyama’s hand, and making sure to leave his hand slick with saliva.

He slaps his hands down onto the ground on either side of him and pushes himself up, movements loose. He hums as he turns away from a confused looking Kageyama, already heading back out the club room door. He’s pleased with how this turned out. Getting up and leaving, that’s just going to have Kageyama waiting, before he finally breaks and he’ll beg. Oikawa knows this, knows it like he knows how satisfied he’s going to be when it happens.

There’s that and the fact that he knows Kageyama will most likely jerk himself off with his now spit slicked hand. 

Oikawa can’t even be bothered by the knowledge that he’s fucking with a kid. He’s fueled by jealousy and desire for something that he’s not to sure of himself.


End file.
